


Peach Pie

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Renfield makes a pie for Frannie





	Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: peach

Renfield pulled his pie out of the oven. The air was filled with the scent of peaches and he saw that the pie crust was golden brown.

He had always enjoyed making pies. There was something very soothing about rolling out dough and filling the pie with sweet, plump fruit, but what he liked the most was seeing people enjoying his creations. Dief used to be his taste tester, but Constable Fraser said Dief shouldn't eat too many baked goods because he was getting soft. 

Dief was looking rather plump, which was why Renfield packed up his pie and made his way to the Vecchio household. 

He knocked on the door and held onto his pie. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty. Frannie might be his girl, but he still hoped she liked the pie.

The door opened and Frannie stood before him.

'Oh, Rennie! What a nice surprise! What you got there?' Frannie asked looking at the pie.

'I have a pie I'd like you to taste, if you wouldn't mind that is.'

Frannie took the pie and smiled sweetly. 'Of course I'll taste your pie. I hope it's not coconut, coconut tastes like sand.'

'It's peach,' Renfield said as they walked into the kitchen.

Frannie put the pie on the table and brought out a plate and a fork. She cut a slice with the fork and ate a big piece of pie.

Frannie's eyes went wide. 'It's soooo yummy! You're a regular Julia Children.' 

Renfield blushed and grinned. 'Why thank you. Would you like more pies?' 

'Of course! I love apple pies.'

Renfield watched as Frannie ate more of the pie. If Frannie wanted apple pie he would pick only the best apple for it. It was what she deserved after all.


End file.
